2The Truth Teller
by DoctorWhoGeek
Summary: This is set after The Silence Of A Child, My last fic  and continues the journey into the adventures of Sky and The Doctor. You might have to read the last one to understand it. At the very least read the last few chapters. Drop me a reveiw! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Saying Goodbye

Recovering from the rocky ride they had just endured, Sky lifted herself up off the floor. The Doctor ran to Sky both of whom were laughing "Are you okay?" Giggled The Doctor.

"I'm fine!" Chuckled Sky.

River got up onto her knees and dusted herself down, shaking her curly hair sharply "That... is why i use the stabilisers. I'm fine by the way..."

"Oh..." The Doctor scurried over to her "Sorry, don't you prefer it this way?" The doctor said giving her a hand up.

"No. But i know you do sweetie" She smiled, checking her reflection in the screen on the side of the TARDIS before whispering "I'll let you have this one shall i?" She nodded towards an excited looking Sky and The Doctor turned to look before turning back to River and smiling "Yeah." He winked at her. "What will you do?"

"Spoilers..." She shrugged as he smiled cheekily. Sky was looking at the doors of the TARDIS wide-eyed, scratching her head with her left hand almost subconsciously. The Doctor then heard River say "See you soon my love" She kissed his hand and said to Sky "I'll see you soon..." Sky didn't move or even recognise that anyone had spoke, just continued to stare at the doors. With that there was a crack of light and River was gone.

The Doctor turned slowly towards Sky oblivious to Rivers last comment being total nonsense.

"Want too see?" The Doctor said pulling Sky out of her fixed strait at the door she followed him to the doors with her eyes. He skipped happily towards the doors and put a hand on one of them, gesturing to Sky to come closer with his finger. She moved closer slowly and as she stood next to him he said, no louder than a whisper "We're in space..." Pulling open both doors the pair were shown a canvas of twinkling stars, some where small and burning red others were up close, shining a light blue. Never had Sky seen a more pretty sight. She stepped forward leaning as far as she could out of the TARDIS doors. They were floating above all the moving lights trapped between burning balls

of flame. The Doctor leaned forward and made level with Sky's face, also looking out at the sparkly view that had amazed Sky so much she was now completely one with the stars. There were several beats of silence whilst The Doctor took in the sights around them, then The Doctor asked "Do you think the TARDIS is just wood still" He smirked. Sky shuddered before saying "Definitely not."

The Doctor smiled "Ever jumped out of an aeroplane?"

"What?" She frowned, still not taking her eyes off the stars and slowly rotating planets. The Doctor didn't answer but leap out in front of her causing her to take her eyes off the sight and gasp "Doctor?" Instead of falling The Doctor simply floated. Frowning Sky couldn't quite believe what had just happened. There she was stood inside a blue box that was bigger on the inside, where fully grown women could disappear and where men could jump out into space and float only metres away from where she was standing. "How are you doing that?" The Doctor extended his arm "Come and try for yourself..." She leaned slowly out of the TARDIS, "What if i fall...?"

"I'll catch you!" He smiled.

Sky nodded and slid her hand into his, without waiting The Doctor pulled hard and she was rotating around him in space. Gasping and breathing rapidly she looked all around her with eyes like a cats in the night, open and lit by the burning stars. "Why aren't we falling?" She said, staring down at the space below her feet. "There's a gravity bubble around the TARDIS, we are currently floating in the orbit of planet TARDIS!" They both laughed, Sky's laugh was still full of nerves "Its really weird, yesterday i was a waitress cleaning mucky tables and serving fish for a living and now I'm floating above... What is that? It just looks like colours..." The Doctor looks down at the patterns and swirls in the sky below them.

"That is your home planet!"

"You mean Earth?"

"That's where you live right?"

"Yeah... Oh my... It doesn't even look round!"

The Doctor frowned moving them both to sit on the roof of the TARDIS. "Earth isn't round!"

Sky gasped " What? How... What... did you just say?"

"Earth isn't round! It sort of curves at its points... Meaning it's more squashed at the sides" He made a gesture with his hands that depicted a squashed side circle and rounded ages at the two poles.

"That's..." Sky leaned back on both hands upon the TARDIS roof.

"I know, one day scientists will figure it out. And until then you can't tell them... okay?"

"Sure... Blimey you'll be telling me that the theory of evolution isn't real and that we're related to the squid or something!"

The Doctor exhaled deeply before saying "Don't even get me started on the theory of evolution!"

"Oh no! Seriously, are we related to the squid?"

"No... Not the squid but you are related to the lobster... Distantly" Sky's face dropped,

"Lobster...? Well what about the monkeys?"

"Monkeys? You think that they are your cousins just because you look like them a bit? I look like you but we aren't descended from each other!"

"That's a good point... What else are we wrong about?"

"Well..." The Doctor leaned back looking up at the stars above them, "You are indecisive about aliens, but there have been more species on your planet than you care to accept."

"What so there's more of you?"

The Doctor remembered all the other alien species out in the universe, and the Time lords "Not anymore... But there are thousands of different species out there, The Silence being just one of them." He fiddled subconsciously with his eye patch, Sky didn't seem to be fazed by her wearing hers at all.

The Doctor stood up on the roof. "So then... Sky... Wait a second, you never said what your last name was..."

Sky laughed "Didn't I? Oh! Well its lladd. Welsh again."

"I figured that... Well then Sky lladd..." He turned and said "Did i mention that the TARDIS travels in time?" There was a beat of silence before Sky burst out laughing... "What's so funny?" Asked The Doctor puzzled. When Sky had recovered and caught her breath, which was difficult because the air being generated by the TARDIS was quite thin compared to normal air, "I can believe that there are millions of planets, i can believe hat many alien species have trodden on the surface of the earth and maybe even lived there! But if you think for one second that I'm going to believe that this box can travel through time you are very mistaken!"

"Really... Then how do you explain my looking the same after 11 years...?"

Sky paused for a moment, she was so still The Doctor thought she had stopped breathing when suddenly just jumped up onto her feet and squealed, jumping up and down "Oh my god! You have an actual spaceship that travels through time!" She suddenly stopped jumping "You have a ship that travels in time... Time travel..."

"Yeah..."

"We can travel in time!" She laughed.

"Yes we can!" They were both laughing now, if anyone could see the pair of them they would think thy had gone mad from oxygen deprivation. Luckily it was highly unlikely anyone would see. Sky sat back down on the edge of the TARDIS looking out into the wide open space.

The Doctor sat next to her and asked... "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Sky looked at him in disbelief "What me?"

"Unless i was asking that star!" He pointed to a small burning star that looked close enough to touch. She smirked before saying "Where would we go?"

"Wherever you like!"

"Okay lets go back in time..."

"Done! But first we have to get down..."

"Oh yeah!" They both laughed and grasped each others hand

"Ready?" Asked The Doctor.

"No..." They both jumped down and were now hanging from the side of the TARDIS. Flinging around his whole body The Doctor managed to flirt them both into the TARDIS. Unfortunately, Sky was at an angle which meant that she ended up landing on top of The Doctor.

"Oops!" She chuckled pushing herself up off of him and straightening out her clothes "Sorry..."

The Doctor pushed himself up off the ground and announced "Don't worry about it, its not the first time that's happened..."

"I don't even want to know..." The both laughed and ran to the console in excitement. "So how far back can you go?" Sky questioned.

"As far as i like to, but i have to avoid certain times"

"Like when?"

"Well Sundays must always be avoided. How boring!"

"So you could go back to say..."

"To when?"

"When... I was younger?" The Doctors playful edge had vanished.

"Technically, yes. But you wouldn't be able to meet yourself..."

"Why?"

"Well if two bits of you at different times meet then... You could put a hole in reality."

Sky recoiled shocked. "Well better not do that then!" They both laughed before she added "But if you wanted to, and i mean just you, then you could go and... Talk to me?"

The Doctor frowned then nodded "Yes... But why is that important?"

Sky sighed "I grew up with only one friend..."

"And..."

She gave him a look he had seen on Amy's face so many times, it was the 'Think about it' face... "It was you"


	2. Chapter 2 Back In Time

The Doctor didn't know what to say to her. She stared at him with big staring eyes and The Doctor stared right back "Sky..."

"Don't, just don't." They both looked at each other before they both felt very awkward so Sky said "If there's something I learnt when I was younger it was to be patient and wait. Even if it does take 11 years, if you wish had enough, the thing you want will come back to you" She smiled sweetly at The Doctor.

"My TARDIS was... Broken. I had to find you, but I couldn't go back to sometime I had already been... Do you understand?"

She laughed, "No. But I never have understood you" The Doctor laughed too before saying, "Right back in time it is then!" His hands hovered over the typewriter "How far back are we going?" Sky answered with confidence.

"1653" The Doctor paused over the typewriter.

"And place?"

"India, Taj Mahal."

"Right… Wait… What?"

Laughs "India!"

"India? Why?"

"Well… It's a bit embarrassing, but my favourite subject as a child was history… But…" She added noticing his awkward looking face "Or we can go somewhere else."

"No! I'm just… stunned."

"Stunned, at what?"

"At you…"

"Oh… Why?"

"No-one's ever suggested a different time and country to me before… Why did you find it fascinating?"

"Well Shah the emperor at the time commissioned its building when his third wife died giving birth to their 14th child… To 'Remember' her but no one actually knows why he built it… Maybe we could go and find out?"

"What you think there's something more to it…?"

She looked down and mumbled "Well when I was younger I had a friend who opened my eyes to... alien. So I noticed the weird bits..." She looked up at him cheekily and saw that he was smiling and she smiled back. The Doctor began typing, the swung around the console and placed his hand upon the leaver and looked up into Sky's excited eyes then paused and removed his hand "Before we go, can I ask, you are okay aren't you?"

Sky frowned "What do you mean?"

"I saw you talking to River In the alleyway…" He trailed off.

"Oh… What did you hear?"

"N-Nothing… I didn't hear anything, I just saw… You, both."

Sky sighed "There's nothing for you to worry about, I just felt ill and River was concerned that's all. You're worse than my Dad… Not that he was around much to be concerned."

The Doctor stepped closer to Sky then paused, he hated the emotional moments, especially the awkward ones but they seemed to be more frequent than he had wanted.

"Sky… What happened… to your dad?"

Sky wasn't expecting him to ask about her dad but was glad about the conversation change, sort of. "He was a traveller; Wales was far too small for him so, he moved around a lot. You know abroad and... Stuff."

"You said he was in prison…"

"Yeah…"

"So he was in prison…?"

"Yes." Sky wasn't used to people asking about her dad. She normally just told them he was in prison and people changed the conversation topic.

"He was... Dangerous?" The Doctor asked with an edge to his voice that made Sky feel tense.

"That's what I used to think and what people told me sounded pretty dangerous."

"What was he in prison for?"

Sky snapped "He killed a person... There are you happy now?"

There was a pause whilst a tear rolled slowly down Sky's face as she forced herself not the meet The Doctor's eyes. The Doctor stood there shocked, knowing that whoever her father had killed made Sky sad. Sadder than he had ever seen anyone. He moved over to her and embraced her fully and she cried silently into his chest. He stood there waiting for her to talk or stop crying. She spoke first "Sorry..." She moved away whipping her eyes and looking into his.

"Don't ever be sorry for crying... Thank you for telling me" He smiled softly at her "Did you sees him at all?"

"Not much, he came by sometimes but Mum thought it was best if he stayed away. She too thought he was dangerous, but she said he was the best man she'd ever met. Even though he did kill someone."

"Is that why he travelled? Was he on the run?"

Sky shook her head "No, not really. He never stayed in one place for too long. He wasn't a commitment sort of person. Mum said he only married her because she was pregnant and she didn't want to be an unmarried mother. She said it wasn't his fault, but someone got in his way... And..." She still couldn't bring herself to say it. "That's why we stayed in Wales, Mum and Gran knew he would hate it there. Not because it's a bad place, it's great! But it was too small for him. They were sad when I left for London but there wasn't anything they could do about it because..."

There was a pause before The Doctor said "Because?"

"...I met someone"

"Oh? Someone... Like a friend"

"Like a... partner..."

The Doctor smiled. "So you moved to be with them?"

"Yes, and Dad found me."

The Doctor was suddenly serious, "What happened?"

"Nothing, he came to say hello and then went on his way. He always seems to know where I am..."

"Bet he doesn't know where you are now!"

Sky smiled "I sure hope not." The Doctor hugged her again and then ran to the leaver.

"Right off we go!"

Sky whipped her eyes "To the Taj Mahal!" She laughed. He pulled down the leaver and with a lurch they were off.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shoeless Men

With a violent bump the TARDIS landed on Indian soil. The Doctor was prancing around like a school child who ate too many sweets, which wasn't unusual behaviour for The Doctor. Sky was laughing at the excited child before her, who was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet checking the console. She smiled at the excitement that was etched across his face.

"Are you done now? Can we go?" Laughed Sky as the Doctor looked at the scanner.

"Not yet" He gestured to her to come and look at the scanner "Look at this..." She shuffled across the TARDIS console room with a frown on her face, when she was close enough to see The Doctor continued "You were right about this Taj Mahal business."

"What does that mean?"

The doctor pointed to a part on the highest spire.

"See that...?"

"Yeah..."

"Well unless there's a recorded alien sighting in the area... That shouldn't be there..."

Sky stared at it for a second more before saying "It's just a decoration!"

The Doctor turned a dial on the scanner and zoomed in. "A decoration with buttons?" Sky saw that on the middle globe was a spire heading right to the sky. It had a small upside-down tear shaped object and on the sides of the object were what looked like buttons. She squinted at them for a moment before dismissing the whole thing. "That could just be diamonds or... Anything!"

"Alright then smarty pants!" He paused before screwing up his face "Eww forget I ever said that!"

She laughed still sceptical of The Doctors deduction.

"Right! Onwards!"

The Doctor ran and pulled open the doors closely followed by Sky. Opening them revealed the stone hallways of the Taj Mahal.

"Oh cool!" Sky exclaimed. They both looked around as they stepped out of the TARDIS they were both looking around open mouthed.

"Doctor... As astounded as I am by the fact that we've traveled in time... And that we are in India. Those people over there don't seem to share the same emotion..."

The Doctor looked to where Sky was looking and surely enough; there were some confused looking men, who were wearing pale coloured pashminas and sandals. They were slowly making their way towards the time-traveling pair. The Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS behind them and turned to face the group of men who were now close enough for The Doctor and Sky to hear the jingling of their necklaces around their necks.

"Hello! Before you ask I'm The Doctor and this is Sky my...prisoner." The Doctor bowed. Sky did the same whilst muttering to The Doctor "Prisoner?"

"Men and women aren't allowed to be seen with each other without being married, you'd have to be a prisoner otherwise you would be killed"

"Right. Thanks."

"Pleasure."

They both rose and the bald man stood at the front of the group addressed The Doctor. "What are you doing in the temple corridor with a woman so... oddly dressed?"

Sky whispered "How can they speak English!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes "I'll explain later... We've been sent by the board of..." He looked around for inspiration "Blamey! To inspect this new building in honour of... of..."

Sky jumped to his rescue. "In honour of the emperors' late wife and all her children."

The Doctor muttered out of the side of his mouth "Thank you...!"

Sky whispered back "Welcome!"

The both smiled sweetly at the men when the first man said "You best come with us then..." He had a smile upon his face which Sky thought to be odd. Maybe her hunch was right and something was going on here after all.


	4. Chapter 4 The Temple of Shah

The Doctor and Sky followed the man through the corridors and into the main entrance hall which was golden and decorated with all sorts of patterns that meant nothing to Sky or The Doctor but they looked beautiful all the same. They were a multitude of colours; although the background was blue, other colours were shining on top of it. Many were greens and blues. There were beautiful blue sapphires on the ceiling and gold covering the rivets between them. The gold almost looked like glass, because Sky could see all of their reflections in the gold almost as clearly as a mirror.

The Doctor decided to share his thoughts with the room, "Love what you've done with the place!" He then added smugly "Balamory will be pleased!"

Sky hid a laugh by the side of him. "Where did you get Balamory from?" She asked.

"This place is colourful, so Balamory!" He shrugged and laughed.

"And they can speak English?"

"That's the fun part!" They were speaking in hushed tones, still following the men closely. "The TARDIS translates every language into one you can understand. I know!" He added at her elated expression.

"So they can understand English?"

"No you just hear English. They hear Indian. Probably."

Sky couldn't ask anything else because the men turned and spoke, in unison " You are about to enter the temple of Shah. Show your respects by becoming one with the earth and air." The men then entered the temple leaving Sky looking perplexed, "What does that mean?"

The doctor had already knelt down and started to undo his shoes. "It means remove your shoes..." He nodded towards the large pile of sandals which were piled up by the door.

"Oh!" Sky knelt down and began undoing her converse boots "Won't they find what I'm wearing a little strange?"

"No. Just tell them you're Welsh!" The Doctor stood up now bare footed and flung his shoes into the pile. Sky then stood to join him then they entered the temple together. As they stepped over the threshold The Doctor whispered "Don't look Shah in the eyes, prisoners are treated like anyone else, but I wouldn't risk it if I were you..."

"What could he do too me?"

"I don't really know, 1600's aren't exactly liberal times... "

"It's never stopped me before; I'll look him in the eyes if I want too."

That ended the conversation.

The Doctor and Sky took in there unusual surroundings. Everything was now stone again. There was a huge stone chair upon which sat Empower Shah. The men who had been outside were kneeling down below him stairs that lead to the throne. With a wave of his hand Shah dismissed the men who departed through 2 separate doors at the side of the throne. They weren't meeting Shah's eyes but Sky and The Doctor were. The man didn't seem to be bothered by this, if anything he seemed friendly and smiling.

"Welcome strangers."

"Hello!" Replied The Doctor.

Shah looked at Sky who replied "Hey"

The large man smiled, "My followers have told me nothing of you. I like to hear your story from your own mouths."

Sky seemed nervous and almost cowering behind The Doctor now.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything and nothing."

The Doctor whispered to Sky "I think we found Mystic Megs great-great-great-great granddad" Sky laughed nervously and seemed to be relaxed by The Doctors confidence. The Doctor continued talking normally "Well to know everything would be the opposite of knowing nothing so that is an impossible request, Sir."

"Shah is fine, Doctor." Insisted the emperor.

"How do you know his my name?" The Doctor asked perplexed.

"It's a gift from the great Buddha himself."

"Buddha? Gave you gifts?" Sky was more inquisitive than nervous. The Doctor was grateful for her questioning, it meant he had longer to figure out the truth and he had more information to help him.

"Yes." Replied Shah "He gave me the gift of truth."

"Meaning?" Sky asked gaining even more confidence.

"It means I can tell that you Miss Lladd are Celtic and are not of the country we know."

"I... What else do you know of me?" She asked wanting to know but scared of the answer.

"In my understanding you have a secret, one that even you are struggling to conceive." Shah answered in a monotone voice. The Doctor was looking at Sky with questioning eyes but she avoided them. Shah continued "I know that your Mother was your primary care giver for most of your life, until now. And even though you're Father has been around... You make out that you hate him for what he did but secretly, you just miss him..."

The more Shahs spoke the more she regretted asking the question. "I..." She then whispered to The Doctor "Doctor? You... Erm..."

"So you know everything then?" The Doctor jumped to life. Shah nodded. "Good!" The Doctor continued, "My turns now then, if you know everything, tell me if Buddha gave you the 'gift of truth' then... Who am I married to?"

"Married...? When?"

"Sorry what?"

"When would you like me to take this from...? You're current marital status, or your future?"

The Doctor thought about his options before answering"... Present." The Doctor replied.

"You're married too..." Shah paused and seemed to stop breathing he was that still before breathing deeply then responded "Melody Pond is your wife."

The Doctor smirked feeling odd at the memory of Rivers face when she revealed her true identity to him. Sky then frowned before whispering "I thought you were married to River?" Sky questioned.

His answer was muffled... "Exactly..." He then continued to speak normally, "So tell me then Shah, who is Sky married to? In the future I mean..."

Shah frowned and Sky looked down to the stone floor when Shah answered "Sky is never married. She cannot have a marriage."

The Doctor frowned looking between Sky and Shah "Why not?" As Shah drew breath to answer Sky cut him off, purposely. "How can you know all of this anyway?"

The Doctor butted into the conversation still looking at Sky until the very end of his sentence. "No the real question is why can you know this...?"

"Buddha."

Sky muttered to herself "Ahhh… the touchy subject of religion..."

The Doctor interrupted her outer monologue "Shah would you mind if I scanned you?"

"What?"

"It's a device sent by the Buddha himself to separate the false prophesies from the real ones. Would you object?"

"Of course not. If it is to be, let it be."

The Doctor turned to Sky and muttered "Forget Mystic Meg, this guys a fan of The Beatles" Sky laughed as The Doctor turned and bounded for the steps.

"I assume it will be painless?"

"I promise." The Doctor pulled out the sonic and scanned the man flicking it up and peering at it in true Doctor Fashion he then muttered "That's extremely not what I expected..." Snapping it shut he looked to the skies through the stone columns at the sides of the temple room. "I must show my... Assistant." He stepped down the stone steps and showed Sky. She frowned and whispered "It's just shapes..."

The Doctor whispered back "It's... My species writing. The TARDIS doesn't translate it for... Humans. Safety procaution, I hate them." He added with a smile.

"So what does it mean?"

"Our friend Shah scans alien-ish."

"I knew it!" Sky exclaimed aloud before looking at Shah and recovering herself smoothly "I knew you were the real thing..." Shah seemed happy enough with her well placed lie. The Doctor then whispered to her "He's created by aliens. Maybe... Or being influenced by them somehow..." He saw her confused expression and added "No, you wouldn't have known or heard about this in history books because this isn't a fixed point in time. We could change history right now'"

"Us? Change history?"

The Doctor nodded.

Sky smiled and asked "So what now?"

"We need to find out who they are... Fast."


	5. Chapter 5 The Ever Changing Room

Sky decided that it was about time she conducted her own investigations on Shah. Although she didn't have a scanner like The Doctor or anything of high technological value other than her phone she had one thing on her side. History.

She approached him whilst he was sat upon his throne in what appeared to be some form of trance with his eyes closed, whilst The Doctor sat at the opposite end of the room with his head in his hands muttering to himself, he had been doing that for a while now. Sky learnt not to distract him... the hard way. Stood looking at Shah she didn't really understand what he was doing or whether she should interrupt him. She cleared her throat and Shah's eyes slowly opened "Hello again Sky."

"Erm... Hi... "She replied with a confused look upon her face "Sorry. Did I disrupt you?"

"Not at all!" He insisted "I was in fact contemplating the truth."

"What kind of truth?"

"Yours." He said simply.

"Mine?" Sky replied with a murmur, then adding even more quietly than before, "What kinds of things...?"

"Like why you didn't tell The Doctor why you can't get married. Are you ashamed?"

"No!" Sky half-shouted glancing at The Doctor "Of course I'm not!"

"Then why not tell him?"

"I will just not yet... I hardly know him, and I don't know how he would react..." She desperately wanted to know how much he knew about her, "What else were you thinking about?"

"About why you haven't told him who you are..." Sky had forgotten all about her investigation by now.

"That's none of your business." Sky face was set and her tone was cold.

"There's nothing you have to hide from me 'Sky' or should I say... Distawrwydd Lladd. Even that has a hidden meaning..."

"H-How...? No it doesn't"

The Doctor then exclaimed at the opposite end of the room "Yes! Sky I think I know what's going on! Shah, excuse us, we must retire to our... Erm"

Shah interrupted his thinking. "Return to your TARDIS Doctor, and I shall be here if you wish to find me..." He closed his eyes again as The Doctor whispered loudly "Sky! Let's go!" He ran from the room and Sky followed him, as they left the room they both kneeled down and started putting on their shoes. The Doctor couldn't help but remember what Shah had said about Sky not being able to marry. But there was something telling him that now was not the time to ask. Sky finished putting on her shoes and stood up. Looking at the walls at the side of her onto the golden reflection of herself she noticed her face was damp. She must have been crying when Shah was talking. She knew she missed home, safety... but maybe she didn't realise it just as much as Shah did. She whipped her cheeks frowning at The Doctor and asking, "Where do we go now?"

The Doctor stood up and answered "The TARDIS!" He smiled and added, "Where else?" then started to run towards the TARDIS.

Sky smiled and ran after him.

Looking out into the spaces between the columns that The Doctor and Sky were whizzing past, Sky noticed that it was night time. She turned the corner and nearly knocked into The Doctor who had stopped abruptly.

"What?" Sky panted.

The Doctor muttered something to him then turned to look at Sky "Nothing!" He smiled and ran into the TARDIS, opening the doors with a click of his fingers.

Walking up the steps The Doctor checked the scanner in a half-hearted way, something clearly occupying his already overloaded mind. Sky slouched on the TARDIS chair sighing, "I'm exhausted! Wait... Do you sleep... and where!"

The Doctor turned to look at Sky then said "There are bedrooms... Would you like me to show you to them?"

"This box is even bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor smirked "Yep!"

Sky laughed and considered her options, "I'd love to see them! But not all of them!" She laughed at the thought of just how many there might be within this box.

"Okay! Follow me!" The Doctor took off up the stairs behind the console. Sky did her upmost too keep up because she was afraid she would get lost in these winding orange tinted corridors, "Slow down!" She yelled, panting and pushing herself to keep up. All those hours in the gym really weren't paying off. As they both ran from corner to corner the corridors seemed to become smaller and narrower. The lights changed from a beautiful orange to a dark green. They were both still chuckling when The Doctor slowed to a halt closely followed by Sky who clutched her stomach panting whilst The Doctor didn't seem to be failed by the running at all.

Sky took in her surroundings, the corridors had now become dark and gloomy and were lit a slight green tinge instead of the comforting orange glow of the usual TARDIS light. Thinking aloud Sky said "We must have taken a wrong turn or something..."

Turning on his heels, only slightly pink-cheeked from the running The Doctor asked "Why would you think that?"

"It's all dark down here..." Sky's breathing seemed to return to normal almost instantly, at the look on The Doctors face she added with a sarcastic edge to her voice, "Well the bedrooms can't be down here..." Noting the serious look on The Doctor's green lit face she added, "Can they?"

Raising both of his eyebrows The Doctor chuckled somewhat nervously and said "C'mon, the door is this way..." He walked towards a grey door, which in the green glow looked like it was new. Sky was now more confused than she had ever been in her life, and she had lived a very confusing life. As The Doctor got closer to the door he turned his back to it and started counting under his breath with his eyes closed,

"Everything al-?" She asked tentatively. The Doctor replied by raising a finger to her lips, cutting her off mid-sentence and meaning for her to such. Although she was not happy with the unwanted and rather rude signalling Sky stood there and allowed him to finish what he was doing. His eyes snapped open and he said suddenly "Yes! Right door!" He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open to reveal an old looking bedroom.

It had an old wooden floor and a four poster bed, with red drapes and red curtains. Its general style was old fashioned and almost Shakespearian looking. Sky entered the room open mouthed and startled by the sudden change in scenery. "It's..." She didn't know how to describe how amazed she felt, so many questions whizzed around in her mind. She looked out of the window at the far end of the room; the only thing she could see was blue sky, like looking out of the window in an aeroplane. She stroked the drapes that hung by the window still open mouthed she paced slowly around the room. She knew that she would have to speak first, but deciding what to say was going to be difficult, "H- A- W- "She paused then said, "Are all the bedrooms like this?"

Frowning at her choice of first question The Doctor replied laughing slightly "No, this room stays like this all the time, but some rooms change depending on who's opened the door..."

Sky ran towards the door, towards The Doctor, "Are you telling me that within this magical box there's a room that changes depending on who touches the handle?"

The Doctor smiled and leaned forward so that his face was close to hers and whispered "Yes."

She squealed with excitement and jumped up and down "Will you show me! Oh please, Please, PLEASE!" She stopped jumping for a moment, raising her eyebrows and adding shyly "Please?"

The Doctor smiled at her enthusiasm then said aloud "Of course!" Before disappearing around the frame of the door.

Closing the door quickly behind her, Sky ran after him. The corridors were getting even darker and greener with every turn they made. Sky made sure to keep The Doctor in view at all times. That way she knew should couldn't get lost. Similar to before The Doctor slowed down to a halt in front of a similar looking door. He began counting on his fingers and this time Sky waited until he had finished and nodded "What are you doing when you do that?"

The Doctor laughed "It's my way of knowing where we are!" He laughed at the still confused look on Sky's face before adding "I count how many doors we pass, means I know which one we're stood in front of!" He smiled at Sky who still looked slightly bemused but she shrugged and asked "So are we outside the right room?" The Doctor nodded and stepped away from it. Sky stared almost scared at the door, "What do I... do?"

The Doctor frowned and said "Just open it!"

"It's that simple?"

The Doctor answered with a new light to his voice, he sounded happy, glad that she had asked "Well not really any, you have to focus on what you want your favourite place or, in this case, somewhere you want to sleep... But it has to be a memory, not just a thought..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you have to have been there, you can't just invent a room..."

"Right..." She closed her eyes and reached out for the handle. Thinking back to the place she called home, that small London flat that she saved up all of her money to pay for, the small bedroom painted pink and crème with its double bed for her to sleep in. Those curtains that Charley had nagged her to buy...


	6. Chapter 6 Thinking Of Home

Sky thought hard about all the things that made her house a home. As she smiled at the thought she felt The Doctors hand on hers and they pushed down the handle together.

Opening her eyes she saw the room she had just imagined. It was her room, the room she had spent the last 3 years in. Slowly crossing the threshold she peered around the now white door... "This is exactly the same!"

The Doctor smiled and stood leaning on the door frame. He questioned her "What room is this?"

"It's my bedroom..." She turned to face him "From where I live in London, it's..." She trailed off thinking of home and how much she missed those small comforts.

"It's... Nice!" The Doctor saw the opportunity to ask about Wales and took it. "Don't you miss Wales? It is your real home after all..."

Sky turned to face The Doctor and said "You know what I miss most about Wales...?"

"What?"

"Chips and curry sauce" She smirked and The Doctor laughed as she added "Well they don't do them in London!"

The Doctor looked around the room once again and then said "Right...! Well if you like it here then, I better, Erm..." The Doctor signalled with his thumb towards the direction they had just run from...

"Oh!" Sky realised he was signalling to leave and said, "If there's nothing else you want me to do then... I am pretty tired... What about you?"

"Me? I've got an alien to identify, besides you'll need your energy for tomorrow, might involve some running" He chortled.

Sky smiled and nodded "Okay then..." She turned towards the wardrobe pointed frowning then asked, "What about..."

The Doctor cut her off "There are clothes in there as well..." He smiled.

"Who-"

He interrupted her again "The room can just... Tell... About the clothes..."

"Right" She chortled.

The Doctor laughed awkwardly and bowed away from the door. As he disappeared around the door frame Sky shouted "Doctor?"

He reappeared and she asked, "What are you going to do now?"

The Doctor smiled and said "Got an alien to identify haven't I?" They both smirked and The Doctor disappeared once more.

Sky turned and headed for the wardrobe, seeing clearly that The Doctor was right; there really were clothes in there. She picked out some baggy grey bottoms and grey baggy top and put them on. She lay on the huge bed, thinking about how much she missed the comforts of home but also thinking about how much she felt at home. It was an odd sensation. She knew that where she was looked like home but it didn't feel like home. As much as she loved the fact that they were going to find aliens and things, sometimes she wished she was at home with Charley and Ronnie the dog.

She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the home she had here and the home she had left behind.


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

Running through the corridors of the TARDIS Sky felt as scared to death. She was out of breath, running through an endless corridor, running from something big and monstrous. If she had to stop now it would surely get her. "Doctor?" She called out; knowing he was the only person the thought could save her. "Doctor...!" She called out in fright, "Help me!"

The voice she heard was not of The Doctor's but was a deep threatening voice coming from behind her "I'll get you Distawrwydd Lladd..."

She ran faster breathing deeply and calling out for The Doctor with belated breaths. "Please... Save me! Someone!" Running and running and running. Shouting out The Doctor's name needed to know that whatever was following her hadn't got him too. After running what seemed like an age she heard a voice calling out her name, it was a woman's voice. "Sky! Sky! Where are you!" It sounded like... "I'm here! Help me!"

"Sky you can stop now!" The voice commanded.

"Stop?"

"Running!"

Sky turned a corner and bumped into something. The something exclaimed and turned around. "River?" Sky asked.

"Sky! I was looking for you!" Sky felt herself pulled towards River.

"Something's coming... We have to go!"

"Nothings coming..." Her voice change to the deep voice that she heard earlier and her eyes tinted a deep shade of red, "... I'm already here!"

Sky awoke with a scream and sat bolt uprights suddenly, as though the top half of her body had been forced forward, propelled by a huge spring. The Doctor was standing at the foot of her bed, leaning against it. Looking at her wide with frightened eyes. His face was as pale as a ghost and his lip a pale blue. Sky breathed heavily, her eyes fixed upon The Doctors terrified expression, "What happened?" He asked tentatively, his voice broken and shaky.

"I don't know," She replied, curling up into a ball and hugging her knees, "One moment I was dreaming about home and then..." She trailed up and looked back up at The Doctor realising what had made him so frightened "River..." She said simply.

"Yeah..." The Doctor said with a deep frightened voice, "you were running away from something then you bumped into her and she was the thing that you were running from... Right?" The Doctor analysed.

Sky frowned with a face of disbelief and horror, "H-How much did I say out loud?"

"I just heard you scream," Was all The Doctor could say.

"I'm... Confused. It was just a dream right?"

The Doctor looked at her "Sky... We had the same dream..."

"What?" Sky almost shouted, "But how, that's not possible?"

"It is, I had that dream at exactly the same time as you... I fell asleep standing up and we dreamt the same dream. You screamed and I came running... You know the rest." He walked around the side of the bed and sat down next to her sighing as Sky asked "What do you think it means?"

"Anything and nothing..."

"What?"

"We could have just had some kind of psychic episode brought on by the TARDIS scans and readings I've been doing, and your exposure to the vortex could cause the frontal lobe of your brain to expose your fears, but you're not scared of River... Are you?"

Sky thought about her answer then said "I wasn't before I dreamt that... The thought of not being able to find you scared me..." She paused awkwardly, looking up at The Doctors now pink face before continuing, "Maybe that was why we both had it... To scare us...both."

"Or warn us..."

They sat there in a stunned silence, both searching their heads for a similarity that they both had. Sky knew of one that could have easily explained the illusions. But she desperately didn't want to be right. "Doctor..." He nodded as a reply, "What about the eye patches...?" The Doctor pressed his to his eye and asked "What would they do?"

"I don't know... Prolonged exposure to..." She thought of the first and most scientific word that came into her head "... Radiation?"

"Erm..." The Doctor tried to suppress a laugh, but when he looked into Sky's serious looking eyes he couldn't help but laugh. After a few moments Sky did too and then added "What? I couldn't think of anything else to say!" They both giggled loudly for a long time. After a while The Doctor tapped her knee and said "Right then, up, dressed and join me in the console room!" He got up and Sky jumped out of bed.

"Erm Doctor..."

"Yeah?" He said turning to face her.

"How?"

He frowned, "How what?"

She tutted and said "How will I find you?"

"Oh!" He laughed, "Keep the green light on your right at all times, and I'll set the TARDIS to guide you to the console room. Trust me! And if you get lost, shout me! I'll here you!" With that he disappeared. Walking along the corridor he was thinking about the events of the morning. If it was both he and Sky who had the same dream at the same time, that would mean there is some truth within it. The thing that scared him the most about that was not that River was dangerous, he already knew that, but when he was shouting for help, the person he was shouting for, the person he was sure he wanted to protect and be protected by, was Sky.


	8. Chapter 8 A Surprise Becomes A Secret

Standing alone at the console The Doctor waited patiently for Sky. Leaning up against it, he massaged his temples. He was still trying to figure out the events that had happened not long ago, dwelling only on the fact that he had called for Sky to help him, wanting only to make sure that she was okay, with no regard for his own life or anyone else's. If anything he found it stranger to believe that in his very own dream, he was the one in danger; he was the one shouting for help, and not the one helping. How would Sky have helped him anyway? She doesn't have any powers, not that he knew of. She's an ordinary human being... Sure humans are magnificent but Sky's the most normal human he had ever come across, and even though when humans want too they can conquer whole fleets of aliens and most of the time they defeat anything in their path, but Sky wouldn't hurt a fly! As The Doctor put his head in his hands he heard a small voice coming from the scanner, "Doctor?" He looked up and saw that Sky was looking around one of the corridors. The scanner screen showed him that she had taken a wrong turn. "Sky?" He pulled the speaker phone out of the side of the console and spoke into it, "Sky! What did you do?"

They both chuckled as she replied "I went the wrong way!" Laughing uncontrollably Sky went on to say "There was a small green light floating just like you said there would be and I was busy..." She had stopped laughing now. So had The Doctor when she continued "...Thinking and when I looked up it had gone."

The Doctor paused a while before he answered, he knew what she had been thinking about, and Sky knew from the pause that was what he was thinking about. As The Doctor spoke he swished the hair out of his face and looked at the scanner, "Is there a door to your left?"

Checking, Sky replied, "Yeah, it's sort of, brown..."

"Right..." He mumbled "You forgot to turn left after the Fez room... Turn around and walk until you see a wall painted red to your left!" Following his instructions carefully she walked with some heist towards the red wall. She had just dreamt about something chasing her through the corridors of the TARDIS, she didn't want that dream to become a reality. "Wait fez room..." She frowned still running.

"Yeah a room of fezzes!" The Doctor said obviously.

"What for?"

The Doctor said, "Ask me later when you're not running through corridor..."

"Okay!" She giggled, "Where to know?" She panted as she leaned up against the wall.

He turned to the scanner and turned the dial. It showed him that she needed to take a right at the fork. "You need to turn right!"

"What?"

"Make a right!" He shouted back as her saw her turning right.

"Where to now?" She questioned, "I can see an orange light..." The Doctor ran from the scanner and down the stairs and shouted, "I can see you!" Sky noticed him around the corner and ran to him hugging him tightly. The Doctor was taken aback by the sudden showing of love. Sky was a very nice person, but she had never shown any affection for The Doctor, physical or otherwise. They were friends, that's all. Nevertheless he hugged her back, glad to know that she felt safe, that she was safe. Strangely The Doctor felt safe too but he also felt that it was his job to keep her safe. The thing about Sky is that, whenever she is around The Doctor always felt that he needed to make sure she was okay, and that nothing was troubling her. She seemed to always have that look on her face, like she was hiding something or that there was something she wanted to say but couldn't. As Sky and The Doctor pulled out of the hug, only a few seconds had passed and Sky, who was looking even paler than usual, said "Thank you! I thought I'd be lost forever then!" Sky proclaimed hugging him again tighter this time.

"It's possible that you could have gotten lost..."

Sky stood ridged in The Doctors arms at the thought. To comfort her, he then added "But that's impossible so long as I'm here." He moved her away from him to look into her eyes, "And I'll always be here..."

Sky smiled into his beautiful glossy eyes which were lit by the orange glow from the TARDIS console room. He looked into her eyes feeling as though he had found his best friend and his worst enemy locked inside those eyes. What was it about Sky that made him feel all flustered? Not in the same way as he does with River, no-one but River makes him feel like that, but Sky makes him feel... Nervous. He smiled awkwardly at her and she smiled back not knowing what he was thinking.

"Right then!" The Doctor half shouted, jumping back away from Sky and running for the console, Sky followed cautiously listening to what he had to say, "Last night whilst you were sleeping, I found out that our friend Shah is..." He paused in his explaining, noting the confused look upon Sky's face he asked "Something wrong?"

Sky looked at him bewildered, asking the first and obvious question in her mind, "If you dreamt too... Where did you sleep...?"

The Doctor sighed and said, "I don't usually sleep, but just after you went to sleep I was walking down the corridor towards the console room and I started to feel dizzy... Then when I reached that seat there..." He pointed towards one of the TARDIS chairs and continued, "I lay down on it and fell straight asleep, then began dreaming about..." He trailed off and Sky nodded, knowing what he meant.

"So what did you find...?"

The Doctor smiled as he responded, "I found that our friend Shah isn't alien..."

"Isn't!" Sky replied shocked.

"Isn't" The Doctor confirmed, nodding?

"Oh... So he's a real prophet then...?"

The Doctor shook his head sniggering, "Of course not!" He then added seeing her confused expression, "Whatever it is, it's controlling his thoughts, giving him the intelligence to know thing's he shouldn't about people..."

Sky's face dropped slightly as she remembered what Shah had said about her, and how The Doctor had been there to hear everything. Remembering herself she lifted her head and asked, "So who was behind it? What kind of alien?"

The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets, his face set with a serious expression, "The same aliens who make us wear the eye patches..."

Sky gasped, "The one in the alleyway, the silence?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah... And there's always something bad when the silence mess with people's memories, believe me..."

"What do you mean by that...?"

Before The Doctor could answer they heard a knocking outside the door.

The Doctor stared towards tube door perturbed, "Did you hear that?"

Sky nodded, "Someone... Knocked. Do people normally knock?"

"I've never noticed it if they do..."

There was a knock at the door again.

"Maybe you should get it?" The Doctor suggested.

Sky looked flummoxed "Me?"

Nodding The Doctor said "Who else?"

"Well it's your TARDIS..."

They knocked again. The Doctor shrugged and leant against the console.

Sky frowned and her head snapped too look at the door as they knocked again as she looked at The Doctor for help. He gestured with his head towards the door and she took a first tentative step towards it. Moving slowly down the steps she reached the doors and placed a shaking hand on the lock and turned. As she slowly opened the door, she heard The Doctor's heavy leather boots on the steps behind her. She snapped the door open confidently and saw... "Hello sweetie!"


	9. Chapter 9 Everybody Needs Clues

Jumping back from the door Sky fell into The Doctor who had gasped loudly, not at River but at the flailing Sky that had suddenly bumped into him. Straightening herself out Sky looked up at The Doctor with wide eyes. River stared at the both of them, struggling to come up with an explanation for their strange reaction; she turned to look behind her, to make sure there wasn't something else that could have scared them, "Are you two okay?" She frowned looking them both in the face with her purely blue eyes. Sky stammered, trying to formulate a sentence in her head and make it sound as normal as possible when it came out of her mouth, "We... Thought you were some...thing else..." Frowning at the words that came out of her own mouth, Sky turned to The Doctor and could tell he was trying to suppress a laugh, as the sides of his mouth were curling upwards and twitching. River spotted that glow in The Doctors eyes which normally meant either two things. He was trying not to laugh or he was happy to see her. It was both. Sky noticed them both staring into each other's eyes and, smirking, ducked out from under there gaze and went to sit on the TARDIS chair, still slightly scared about the reason for Rivers visit.

Moving closer towards her The Doctor placed one of each hand on either side of the doorframe, blocking Rivers entrance into the TARDIS. "Hello..." He whispered, keeping his eyes locked onto hers, if he wasn't used to it by now, he could get lost in their watery glow. "Have you missed me...?"

River smiled which made her whole face light up, "I always miss you sweetie..." They both blushed the same shade of pink.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked looking deeper into his eyes as though searching through his soul.

"Let you in..." He pulled a mock thinking face. "I'll need some persuasion..." River slid around his body, squeezing her small frame in between the door frame and The Doctor, who moved his arm and layer it down by his side. Leaning against him reaching up on her tiptoes to reach make her face level with his. Staring into each other's eye's they both just stood and got lost in each other's gaze. After a long pause of what seemed like forever, River leaned in towards The Doctor and pressed her lips into his. Closing their eyes The Doctors hands automatically moulded themselves to her waist and her hands ran through his hair. River was the first to pull away; opening his eyes The Doctor looked into her glowing face and smiled.

"Can I pass now?" She asked teasingly.

The Doctor nodded clearing his throat and watching River slowly slink away from him. Why was it that he always fell victim to that woman?

Sky had been sitting in the chair for longer than she first though. The Doctor and River were now both looking at the scanner, evaluating the evidence and talking at normal level about Shah and his strange behaviour. Whilst The Doctor and River had been talking by the door Sky had been thinking of nothing but the dream she had had the night before. How was it that River was the thing she was running from? Why? What did it even mean? And more importantly, why had River completely ignored her now that she was here...? She could feel something bubbling up inside her. Anger? Frustration? Jealousy? The feeling was in her throat now and she felt hot. Suddenly she stood up, surpriseing even herself. The Doctor and River suddenly stopped talking looked over at her. River and Sky's eyes met and locked, neither of them said anything but as Sky's face set a hot fury. Rivers turned to one of sadness and embarrassment. "I know exactly why you're not talking to me...!" Sky said, she felt almost as though the words she was saying weren't her own, like she was watching someone else say them. River stared at her not interrupting as Sky continued, "And you don't have to be a genius to figure out why your here. Don't think for a minute that I'm stupid enough to think you just happened to stumble across the TARDIS. I'm not blinded by you like he is!" She pointed to The Doctor who hadn't moved and had a shocked expression on his face, even as she continued to shout at River, "But if I were you... I'd..." She trailed off fixing The Doctor with a look of confusion, which he returned. She suddenly didn't feel angry anymore, just upset and confused. "I..." Pushing open the TARDIS doors and running out of them Sky burst into floods of tears, confused and angry.

For a moment time inside the TARDIS seemed to stand still, with a ringing in their ears from the shouting. River and The Doctor stood motionless, staring at the spot where Sky had just been. Blinking away the shocked expression in her eyes River turned her whole body towards The Doctor who stood rigid with his mouth open; he too was staring at the spot where Sky had shouted from. River put a hand to his face and pulled it so that he was looking at her. He blinked and closed his mouth sharply. He started to speak but River silenced him with a finger, "Let me talk to her?"

Pausing momentarily to think The Doctor replied "Is that wise?"

River shook her head, "No" She paused, feeling empty inside now that Sky had gone, but not knowing why... "But I have to..."

The Doctor nodded, understanding partly. He too felt like something was missing and the TARDIS felt emptier than it had ever felt before. River turned and started to walk away, and as she did The Doctor asked, "What did Sky mean when she said she knew exactly why you're not talking to her..."

River turned with a sad hanging face and answered, "Spoilers..." And with that she walked out of the TARDIS and out of the view of The Doctor.

River noticed that Sky was sat on one of the benches in the shade of the huge globe on top of the Tajo Mahan, which was now glinting in the sun. River peered around the pillars as she walked past them, she could see the small shining tears that were rolling down Sky's face. Her heart ached but she didn't know why. She felt partly responsible for Sky's pain. As she got closer and closer to Sky she picked up her pace until she was almost running. Sky wasn't crying loudly, in fact, she wasn't making any noise. Just silently crying now, with her head in her hands. River reached the bench and sat down. Without saying a word she put a finger under the chin on Sky and moved her head so that she was looking her in the eyes. Sky's face was red with crying, and she had patches of wetness under her puffy red eyes. River said softly, "I know." She smiled at Sky, "And it's going to be okay..." Sky felt yet another tear roll down her cheek as she looked into the face of River, "What do you mean?" She stuttered sniffing.

River frowned, looking Sky with a wide ways glance "You don't know...?"

Whipping her eyes with her sleeve, Sky shook her head in response, "I don't know why I shouted at you..."

"Oh..." River dropped her hand to her lap.

Sky asked, "Are you... Going to tell me...?"

River looked into her lap nervously before looking back and saying, "I can't..."

"What's wrong with me...?" Sky asked her voice quivering as much as her bottom lip, "Why do I feel... Wrong! That should never have happened!" She started to cry again.

River looked at Sky with a look of sympathy and compassion, "Sky..." She reached out a hand and grasped Sky's, "You have to be mature about what I'm going to tell you..."

Sky swallowed hard, blinking as more tears made her vision blurry, "I'm sure I've dealt with worse..."

There was a small pause before River spoke again, "You don't realise it yet, and who knows, you might never realise it but..." River sighed and her eyes seemed too droop with sadness, "I'll just come out and ask you... Do you remember who the silence is?"

Sky recoiled shocked and shouted her answer, "Of course I do! They were there the first time I met you!" She forced her voice to return to normal with a cough, "Why?"

"You shouldn't be able to remember them..."

She raised her voice again, "Why not?"

River gave her a sombre glace and said, "You're not wearing an eye patch..."

Sky immediately felt for her face, prodding her closed eyelid and looking with confusion and horror at Rivers face, "What...?"

"Try not to panic," River comforted her softly stroking the back of her hand with her thumb, still holding it protectively.

"How can I remember something...? Like..."

"I can't tell you that, if you don't already know... You're not supposed to know yet..." She sighed and returned to stare at her lap again letting her hands drop to where she was gazing, feeling defeated.

"Tell me?" Sky's voice quivered.

River looked up with tear filled eyes and shook her head, blinking as tears began rolling down her face.

Sky had a strange feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain. And a willing inside of her, willing someone to take away everything that had happened during the day and start it all over again. Slowly she reached out and held River's hand. River looked up at her with tears in her eyes and asked with a quivering voice, "How much do you know...?"

"About what...?" They were both holding back tears, both of them wanting to know more about each other, and feeling like they knew nothing about each other, but knowing that they couldn't tell each other the things that they were bout hiding. Although they didn't know that at the time...

"About... Me...? What I... Did. What I have to do..." River asked tentatively but also with a break in her voice, showing cracks in her strong revere. Sky paused to think about her answer, "I know enough to know why you're crying, and more than enough to understand why you can't tell me... And more than you do..."

"You can't know more than me." River's voice was now contorted and stutter from holding back the crying,

"I shouldn't, but I do..." Sky leaned closer to River, "I know more than you and The Doctor..."

"What do you know?"

"Spoilers" They both smiled and their faces lit for one sparkling moment, that's when River realised what it was about Sky that made her feel like she knew her. That's because, someday, somehow, she will. River embraced Sky in a hug, both of them crying. They hugged and cried for what seemed like forever.

Sky was the first to recover from crying, and as she regained her breath it seemed like she was safe now, like River couldn't be a monster from her dream... Or The Doctors. She whipped her face, resting her head on Rivers shoulder, feeling that River was still crying. Sky wanted to make her feel better but didn't know what to say. So she opted for a conversation change, "Are you and The Doctor married?" she asked, he voice broken and raw but pleasant sounding.

"Of sorts yes!" Laughed River, over her tears, knowing that she could tell Sky anything, almost.

Sky was still confused by the mere presence of Shah, remembering that he too would know the secrets she hid from River. But also the Secrets River kept from her. She had seen him moments ago, glancing and smiling behind them. And that's when she became aware of the people around her. All of them men, they all seemed to avoid the area where River and Sky were sitting, although they didn't notice it at the time. "Oh... Well... Erm..." She was remembering something Shah said, about who The Doctor was married too.

River recovered quickly and her expression became stern as she whipped her face with her free hand, glad that Sky had made the conversation change, but confused as to why she had changed it too this, "What did he say to you...?" She asked, trying to make it sound flippant and light, and failing.

"Nothing!" Sky stated, shaking her head slightly, still leaning against River, who seemed to have gone slightly ridged since the mention of marriage, or rather the denial of. "It's just... Our friend Shah said he was married to someone called..." She moved too look River in the face. "Melody Pond."

River laughed loudly covering her mouth with her free hand and pulling Sky closer with the one she still had held tightly around her shoulders. She laughed like this only for a moment and looked Sky in the face, "Now I know how much you know, you don't think I'd go by my real name do you?" She smiled a beautiful purely smile.

Sky smiled back, blushing slightly, "No. No I guess not" She giggled awkwardly as River laughed again.

"You two made up then?" Came an all too familiar voice from across the garden.

River shouted back and laughed, "How long have you been eavesdropping?"

The Doctor stepped closer to them as Sky said just loud enough for him to hear, "Only a few minutes..."

"You saw me?" The Doctor asked.

"Something likes that... We were just talking about our friend Shah!" Sky replied smirking and closing one eye away from the sun, which didn't bother The Doctor or River because they were wearing there eye-patches the same side as the sun.

"And that's what you found so funny?" The Doctor smirked.

They both shake their heads simultaneously.

"No!" River said, "I was explaining to her who Melody Pond is..." She smirked at The Doctor, who laughed carelessly and sat down.

"I see..."

"We cleared it up though" Informed River.

Sky looked between the two of them, feeling more and more like a gooseberry as the moments passed and being very aware of the protective arm River had around her. What was she holding on so tightly for?

"So Doctor," Sky turned slightly, still allowing River to grasp her, even though it was now becoming slightly hot under her grasp and in the midday heat, "You told me that Shah is being controlled by the silence..." Had The Doctor noticed Sky wasn't wearing an eye patch anymore? Sky didn't bother asking. "But you didn't explain why?"

The Doctor laughed, "Let's go and find out shall we? I'm sure he'll love you River!" The Doctor jumped up of the seat and ran off towards the temple seating place, pulling Sky out of Rivers grasp and along with him. Sky held tightly onto Rivers hand so that they were both being pulled along by The Doctor. All three of them were laughing, leaving behind the bad memories of the morning and the seat...


	10. Chapter 10 Rivers Truth

Reaching the doors and setting down there shoes, The trio weren't laughing now, just smileing and panting lightly. All three of them glowing slightly in the early afternoon heat. "Are you sure he'll let us in here?" Asked River looking around at all the gold, just as Sky had done when she first saw the vast globe encasing them.  
>"Oh sure!" Said Sky, beating The Doctor who had opened his mouth too speak, "We're best friends now!" She giggled and strolled past The Doctor and River and into the room.<br>The Doctor offered River his hand, which she took,

"When you say he tells the truth...?" River began to question.

"He tells the truth!" The Doctor cut her off and pulled her into the room. They were greeted by the same sight at Sky and The Doctor had seen before. Shah was sat in the same chair, with the same vacant expression on his face and his glaring eyes which were staring at the ground, wide and focused on something unseen by the other three people in the room. It was Sky who took to the the centre of the room, staring at Shah, knosing exactly what she wanted too say to him this time, "Hello!" She almost shouted.

Shah blinked, looking around the room with an expression which clearly showed he had thought he was alone in the room, "Oh hello again!" He called back as they all walked closer, River still clutching the hand of The Doctor nervously, "I was expecting you!" He glanced at River, "Oh hello... Erm..." He frowned, "You prefer River I ashume?" She nodded once, in shock and terror that this man could even exsist.

Sky turned and mouthed quieter than a whisper, "It's okay, he's a bit... Odd at first..." She then directed to The Doctor and mouthed "It's all yours..."

The Doctor released River who nervously stood alone, and went to join Sky then spoke clearly to Shah, "Right! So last night when we spoke i didn't really see much of what you can do, maybe you could aid us by..." The Doctor trailed off, distracted by the smirking face of Shah. He wasn't even looking at The Doctor, but right at River. River wasn't scared of Shah. She wasn't scared at all. In fact she wasn't scared by most things. Well, only one thing... But it wasn't him. She strode forward strongly and spoke loudly "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He laughed lightly, almost without making a noise, "Congratulations." Was all that he said with a blank expression on his face, his voice deep and meaning.

Rivers eyebrows tightened into a frown, "Congratulations for what?"

Sky's weight shuffled nervously as she looked back and forth between the three people in the same room as her, taking everything in.

Shah then said "I'm afraid I cannot digress..."

"Then why say it?" River replied her words full of anger. Suddenly feeling hot and flustered at Shah's words, making sure too keep her calm as too find out as much as she can about him.

"Because you will find out soon enough... Without my help..." This could only end badly. If Shah continued to refuse River then she would surely find a different way to find out what he meant,

"The Doctor tells me you tell people the truth..." River said calmly,

"He is correct."

River's mouth contorted into an all too familiar smirk, "Then tell me something about me..."  
>"Anything..?" He asked, almost menacingly.<p>

Sky interupted, "No. Not anything." Sky recognised... 'Congratulations'. That meant something to her, but she wasn't going to let River find out that she knew why. "Just tell her the things she already knows about..."

The Doctor had moved slowly around the scene for some time now, clearly not listening but paying attention too other things instead, to him River's truth was the diversion for something deeper.

"Okay..." Shah paused to think, "Your married... Your real name is Melody Pond, daughter of Amy Pond and Rory Williams... You are currently in storm cage, under the close gaurding, with some particular trouble from the religious race called the silence and a woman called Madame Kovarian. You are doing time for the murder of The Doctor which happened in a universe where time stood still and which no longer exists, which makes you question your own marital status but you would never dream of telling anyone that becuase you will always want to believe that its true..." River gawped at him, speechless for the first time in her life. Only a few seconds passed before she regained herself and spoke, "Partly true sweetie..."

"Oh and I forgot..."

"Yes?" River raised a disbelieveing eyebrow.

"Someone is watching you... And after all this time, they have still not forgiven you. They are not likely too until the very end of their time, which is so close now, even they fear it." River looked immediately at The Doctor, who had stopped looking around the room and was now looking directly at River, he was shaking his head slowly and mouthed, "Always forgiven..."

River turned to Shah, disbelevingly "Who? The Doctor? For..." They both winced at the thought. They both knew they were both remembering the all too recent events by the side of Lake Silencio.

River looked back at Shah as he answered,"No, someone much closer to you heart."

A wave of relief went through River and she remembered The Doctor's words on that endless non-exictant day. Then as she turned too see The Doctors face, her relief turned to anger, as she realised what Shah was saying.

Shah's answer only brought fear to The Doctor's body, like a shock of electricity, his hearts seemed to stop beating. He felt empty. There was someone closer to the heart of River than he was. River was the one thing in his life he had ever been completely sure of, and now, someone who didn't know a thing about her, was telling her the truth, and more. More than he could ever tell her or even know... Hurt and confused The Doctor could feel his hearts racing, pounding inside his chest. He looked wide-eyed and teary at River. How could something be closer to her heart than he was?

She had fixed her eyes too Shah once more, and when she spoke her jaw was fixed in place her eyes not sparkling now, but a stone cold murky colour, "There is no-one that means more to me than him. No-one, not even my own life isas important to me as he is. He's everything to me, there is no closer to my heart. There never will be! Its him and thats it!" She paused and breathed, then spoke with a voice filled with venom, "Your not a truth teller, your a liar."

Sky had been listening and feeling the tension in the room, not knowing where to look or what to say, if anything. She decided too look at the ground and try to listen too as much as possible.

The Doctor dryed his eyes and walked over to River, taking her hand. She didn't look at him nor did he expect her too, but her hand grasped his tightly to thank him. There was a moment of recognition, of understanding between the pair that no matter what anyone said or what anyway did, The Doctor and River would always love eachother, beyond the stars outside of Galaxies and across the whole of time their love for eachother would reach place's no person had even thought to reach. Everyone in the room could feel that from just that one move.

Shah stared at them still grinning comfortably, there was a beat of silence and Sky could feel the tension hanging in the air as River and Shah continued to lock eyes, "I have never lied. Nor do I intend to."

Shah's words made River stand streight with anger as she replied, "Then tell me... Who stands closer than The Doctor." She felt him wince at her side when she asked the question. "I think, if i'm not mistaken, that this person is someone from your future, who you've met only once, and is very much a young person in your present, whom you care for even now, without even realising it..." At his words The Doctor saw in the corner of his eye Sky fall to the floor.

Looking over fully at her, she appeared to have fainted. "Sky?" He shouted, releasing Rivers hand without thinking and rushing to her aid. River closely followed, unhooking her scanner from her belt and kneeling down beside the unconsious Sky. The Doctor lifted her head from the ground and tapped her cheek lightly, "Sky. Sky!" She stirred lightly leaning into The Doctor. "River what's wrong with her...?"

She shook her head, "Nothing according too this..."

The Doctor took her head with both hands and shook it lightly and said softly, "Sky?"

She stirred, opening her eyes limply and blinking. Looking around her she remembered what had just happened, "Wh- Did I faint?"

The Doctor nodded, "Are you okay?" Sky placed both hands on the floor and pushed herself up, The Doctor moved both his hands to support Sky and looked at River, who was staring at Shah. River stood up slowly, moving as though an invisible weight was pulling her to the ground. The Doctor held Sky in his arms, shifting his weight to watch River as she almost ran across the temples golden floor towards Shah, who was still staring at her with a calm expression on his face.

This seemed to anger River even more as she quickly assended the steps two at a time, by the time she had reached Shah she was breathing heavily, not from exhastion but from anger, "Now, you listen too me. Your being controlled by an alien race called The Silence. They are messing with your head and making you think you know everything. But your far from the truth teller. You don't know a single thing about anyone, that's something no-one ever considered about you. You inhumanity. Your just a host body for the real demons that have ruined my life, I will not let them ruin anyone else's. Especially not someone i am close too, Do you understand?"

Shah seemed to chuckle at her, like he was listening but to something completely different to what Sky and The Doctor had heard. After a beat of hearing nothing but Rivers deep angry breathing Shah said calmly "Nothing I have said is a lie, someday someone will mean more too you than he does. And you've met them... They are already a huge part of your life, and soon they will impart a great wisdom and you will understand them more as a human being. As for my so called inhumanity, i have been fully asured that whatever that maybe, i am fully human."

Sky could feel her head pounding as she slipped in and out of consiousness in The Doctors arms. She caught snippets of the conversation and could feel The Doctor moving something, and the strange wirring noise she recognised as the sonic. "He must be trying to fix me..." She thought as she closed her eyes against a blinding light. This wasn't the first time Sky had fainted like this, but they were happening less now. Whenever she was given too much time too think, she fainted.

River couldn't believe what Shah was saying, "I've met him...?"

Shah laughed quietly, "I never said it was a man..."

The Doctor looked at Shah with a surprised expression on his face, still holding Sky he flicked off the sonic.

River raised both eyebrows and said, "What?"

"It's not a man..."

"I fall in love with a woman..." She said the sentence breathlessly and quietly, almost trying to hide it from the rest of the room.

The Doctor smirked still looking at Shah, shifting his weight slightly to get a good veiw of the scene, knowing that no matter how much he believed everything Shah was saying was true, it was deffinately not true, even though a cheeky part of him inside wished it was true.

"I never mentioned love either. River Song you twisted my words..."

River thought for a moment, "You said they would be much closer to my heart..."

"Exactly..."

"Then who!" She shouted, jumping as her own voice echoed through the temple, causeing her hair to bounce.

"I believe you call them spoilers..." It wasn't Shah who had spoken, it was Sky. Without The Doctor knowing she had gotten up off the floor, without The Doctor's knowledge and was now standing in the middle of the temple.

River turned and saw her. Shocked more by her sudden apperance rather than her remembering of 'spoilers', "What?"  
>"Oh... Sorry Shah wasn't that what you were going to say?"<p>

Shah nodded, he was grinning from ear to ear now.

The Doctor slowly got up off his knees and looked around the room at them all, "Sky... Are-Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She nodded standing with her hands on her hips, more confidently than she ever had.

"Then what's happened too you...?" River said, turning on the balls of her feet too fully face Sky. Seeing that she too was beaming, almost mirroring the expression of Shah.

"I don't know..." She shrugged looking almost through River as she eye-balled Shah restraining herself from laughing.

Shah spoke from behind River, who had moved out of the way so that Sky and Shah's eyes met, "Sky..." He was calling her name rather than asking a question, "Why don't you just tell them...?" Sky's face dropped from matching Shah's face to one of pure horror, "Tell... Them... Now?"

Shah shrugged, "Why not?"

Sky looked at The Doctor and River's scared looking faces, "How?"

"With words..." The Doctor said.

Sky stuttered, "I... Ca-Can't"

"Yes you can..." River nodded, "What's stopping you?"

Sky slowly shook her head, "You are..."

Shah slumped into his chair, smirking, knowing what was happening.

"Me?" Asked The Doctor.

"No, not you" Said Sky, who then looked at River, "Just you..."

"What are you talking about?" River moved quickly down the steps and stood where Sky was standing, right in front of her face, "You know you can tell me a anything..." She said quietly, holding both of Sky's hands.

The Doctor too moved to stand by the side of them and said, "Sky..."

A scared look was etched across Skys face, "Anything is exactly what i can tell you. But I can't tell you everything..."

"Why?" River asked quietly.

"Becuase i'm scared."

"Of what?" The Doctor asked as he moved in closer to comfort her.

"Of what you might think of me..."

River squeezed her hands to comfort her, without any one saying anthing Sky continued, "I'm..." Sky sighed, "I'm from your... Future..." River dropped her hands as Sky continued to speak, "I'll save your life... And..." Sky trailed off at the strange look on The Doctor's face. It wasn't strange too look at, but strange because he was smiling.

River turned away too look at The Doctor and frowned at the look on his face, "What?" She asked and The Doctor continued to smile.

Sky looked between them both as The Doctor whispered to Sky, "You save my life?"

Sky nodded slowly, "Yeah... Well I save both your lives..."

They were both whispering now, as River joined in the whispering, "My life too..."

Sky continued to nod, "Yes..."

"When? Why? And how could we be mad at you for that?"

Sky opened her mouth too speak but The Doctor interupted, "She's not going too tell you that..."

"Why not?" Rivers voice raised slightly from the whisper it had been before.

Sky then asked, "River... Do you remember all those things you wanted too tell The Doctor but couldn't because you knew something bad would happen if you did...?" River nodded slowly as she continued, "That's exactly how this is for me..." Sky took hold of Rivers hands this time and said, "I can't tell you, because its my past and your future. It has to be lived, not told." River looked wide-eyed into Sky's, knowing that she would have only have been told those words by one person. And it wasn't The Doctor. River half smiled, "So how much can you tell us?"

Sky smiled back shaking her head, "Not much..."

The Doctor whispered at their side, "That's still something though right... Something that will help?"

Sky took a deep breath and said, "Promise me you won't hate me...?"

River and The Doctor frowned, shocked. "Why would we hate you?"

River said. "Just... Tell us..." "

Okay..." She released Rivers hands and looked into The Doctor's eyes, "You will have heard the first part of this... And not told River..." River gave The Doctor a dissapproving frown then rolled her eyes and then listened to Sky as she spoke again, "On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a Question will be asked, question that must never, ever be answered." Sky's voice wavered at the look The Doctor was giving her, River had a silent tear rolling down her face, then Sky said the words that made her sure that there was nothing for River to cry over, nothing for her to be upset about... "But Doctor, Someone will speak for you."


End file.
